


Is this okay?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [42]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 58, M/M, happy end, if you look at it like that it it's a bit melancholic, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: At first Yuta wasn't sure about this relationship. A year later, he realises, he doesn't have any regrets.





	Is this okay?

Yuta basked in the warmth of Taeyong, leaning into his embrace with a satisfied smile on his face. He felt Taeyong's arm tighten around him, and a press of the other's lips on his head. 

"Is this okay?" The asked softly, caressing Yuta's arm gently with his thumb. 

"Yep, perfectly" he grinned and closed his eyes. He could still remember how Taeyong was against skinship at first, so that they were finally able to cuddle was something Yuta cherished a lot. 

Taeyong would always take a step back when someone stepped close to him with the intention of giving a hug or something. It wasn't so obvious to be rude, but it was enough to give off the message. He was close to them in a way, but he was really distant in the other. 

Yuta found it really hard to make sure not to touch Taeyong at first. He was a feely-touchy person by nature, and he would threw his arm around anyone without thinking about it, but with Taeyong he couldn't do that. He needed to be aware of his movements all the time, and it exhausted him. If it wasn't for that that he apparently really liked Taeyong as a person, he would've just started avoiding him, so he wouldn't need to trouble himself with this. 

And then Taeyong confessed to him. And Yuta wasn't sure about a thing. He really liked Taeyong, he was nice, and Yuta may have or may have not had a puppy crush on him, but he honestly didn't think it would work out. He wanted to respect Taeyong's space, and he was okay with it as friends, but he wanted to be able to cuddle with his boyfriend, hold hands, hug, maybe even have sex when they're ready. 

But he honestly couldn't even imagine Taeyong doing that. 

And he told him this. He loved and respected Taeyong more than to keep him in the dark with a rejection without a normal reason. 

He knew he blew his only chance to be together with Taeyong, but he knew that this would be the best for both of them. 

At least he thought so. 

But in the next second, Taeyong stepped to him, threw his arms around Yuta's waist, and pulled him flush against his body, so there wasn't even an inch between them. 

"I don't say that I can give you everything you need right now, but I'll do my best. Just give me a chance to prove" he whispered into Yuta's ear in that raspy voice Yuta loved so much. He haven't even realised he had nodded to this before he was already hugging Taeyong's shoulders strongly. 

 

Now, almost a year later, Yuta was more than content with everything they had, and much to his happiness, Taeyong was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
